Embodiments relate generally to optical medical devices, and, in particular, to side-fire optical fibers and methods for using such devices.
During some laser-based surgical procedures, a side-fire optical fiber can provide a medical practitioner with more control than a straight-firing optical fiber when applying laser energy to a treatment area. For example, laser energy can be emitted precisely towards a target area in a lateral direction via an angled surface of a side-fire optical fiber. Even if carefully manufactured using known manufacturing techniques, a side-fire optical fiber can be susceptible to, for example, overheating, inefficiencies due to undesirable laser energy leakage, and/or premature failure.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus related to a side fire optical fiber that can increase device longevity, increase laser energy transmission efficiency, reduce overheating, and/or increase patient safety.